


The Pain

by orphan_account



Series: Relationships [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carter Kane gets captured by Sobek the crocodile god and then he gets super hurt. And then he has to deal with that
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane, Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Horus/Carter Kane, Isis/Sadie Kane, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Series: Relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Pain

### El Paso,Texas

Sadie, Carter and Bast walk into the Rio Grande River. Carter was wearing a button down shirt with a giant red stain on the collar. He was also wearing cargo shorts with a giant splat of mud. Carter smelled like a mix of guts on fire, sweat, blood, mud and amber. Sadie was wearing linen shirt, shorts and combat boots. She was also wearing black streaks in her caramel hair. "Oh I hate the mud" Says Sadie

Then Bast turns to Sadie. "I hate it too" Says Bast. Bast was wearing black jump suit  
"Of course you do" Mutter Carter as he clean's his hands with a paper towel  
Then Bast turn to carter "I can hear you" She says  
"Of course you can" He says  
Then Carter looks at Sadie. "Hey sis what should we do next...Do you know" Says Carter  
"Of course i do not know" She shoots back. Then a he can hear a giant splash of water and a giant pile of scales shoots out of the water and lands on the dock.

"Sobek" Bast Yells  
"Hello Kitty. Who are these two" Sobek says smiling  
"Carter Kane... Blood of the pharaohs...Host of Horus" Carter Says confidently  
"Sadie Kane....Blood of the pharaohs...Host of Isis" Sadie says definitely  
Then Sobek walks towards Carter and Sadie "Ha Ha Ha. Lord Set has been looking for u. I am spouse to capture Horus...Carter what ever you want to be called". Then Sobek slashes Carter on the arm and then blood starts to gush out of the arm. And then Carter crumples down on the walkway while bleeding. Then Sobek looks at Sadie and Bast. "Go Away"

### Sobek Dungeon

"What is going on" Says Carter  
Then the crocodile god smiled crookedly the he laughed at Carter then he starts monologuing for carter "Lord Set told me that he wants to skin you alive without no delay"

Then Carter starts to Flail away.


End file.
